


Three Days Too Many

by stereks_fifth_nipple



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky has a large cock, Coming Inside, Crying, Crying During Sex, Desperate Tony Stark, Desperation, Dom James "Bucky" Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Headspace, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, M/M, M/M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rimming, Smut, Sub Tony Stark, Subspace, Threesome, Top James "Bucky" Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, just porn, literally no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereks_fifth_nipple/pseuds/stereks_fifth_nipple
Summary: “Steve’s opening you up for me,” Bucky murmured against his skin and Tony moaned, at the fingers or the words he didn’t know. “He’s gonna open you up nice and good so I can just push right in and keep ya there for as long as I want. Then Stevie’s gonna fuck you, too. It’s been a few days, I think we’ve gotta make sure you remember who you belong to, maybe we’ll keep you open for us all night.”Tony swallowed a sob as he tried to push back onto Steve’s fingers. “Fuck."





	Three Days Too Many

**Author's Note:**

> I've been venturing into writing for the MCU for a while, but haven't published anything yet. So of course the first one is going to be porn. There will probably be a lot of Tony/Bucky Tony/Steve and lots of Irondad and Spiderson.

The first time it happened Tony was so sure of himself. He was confident and he played on that. He played the two super soldiers like instruments using everything he's learned.

The next time it happened, there was a small shift. Steve and Bucky seemed to take over just a little bit more, like they were beginning to find out he wouldn't go running off at the first exhibit of their possessive nature. They hide it well, but they take care of what's theirs- and they consider Tony to be theirs. 

Sometimes belonging to them meant physically throwing him over a shoulder and dragging him off to bed. Sometimes it meant humoring Tony's tactile nature and letting him cling to them like a koala. Other times it meant he was here, with Steve's hands wandering around his bare chest and Bucky on his knees behind Tony lowering his dress pants. 

Steve's mouth on his was demanding and hot, everything he wanted to feel when he got home. His tongue in Tony's mouth made him dizzy and left him burning up. Steve pulled away with a wet smack. "We missed you, baby." Tony shivered when Steve ran his thumbs gently over his sensitive nipples. Steve stole another open-mouthed kiss before his tone took on a scolding tone. "Pepper said you didn't sleep as much as you should've while you were gone."

"It was only a three day trip, Steve, I'm not gonna keel over and die," Tony groaned in exasperation. Bucky’s hands trailing up the inside of his legs, one warm and one cool, didn't let his arousal die, even in the face of the Disappointed Look. He grabbed his boyfriend's belt loops and pulled him chest to chest. "Now, come on. Please."

"Why, Stevie," Nothing good ever came from Bucky’s playful tone. "I think Tony needs to learn how to be patient, huh?"

"No," Tony whined. "It's been three days, I've missed you."

Steve hummed and rubbed against Tony's nipples again, this time harder, biting his lip at the sound of Tony's breath catching. "You're lucky we aren't just putting you right to bed, you know the rules when we aren't with you. We don't like it when you're running yourself ragged."

"Ah!" Tony jumped when he felt Bucky’s teeth sink into his left butt cheek before he moved slightly lower and did it again, this time harder. Luckily, Steve was there in front of him to catch a hold of him when his knees went weak at the feeling of suction that followed. Steve sat on the end of their bed and yanked Tony forward to stand between his legs, giving him the chance to step out of the pants around his ankles. 

"We'll take care of ya, sweetheart," Bucky said, voice low and raspy with lust, just as Steve's mouth caught one of the pink nipples in front of his face. 

"Yes," Tony sighed with relief, then yelped when Steve bit down. 

"You're going to behave for us tonight aren't you, Tony?" Steve asked before switching over to the other nipple and pinching the red, bitten one he left behind with his fingers. 

Tony's hips jerked forward on a moan. "Yeah."

"Good, because we've got plans, babydoll," Bucky said. 

Steve's hands followed a path down Tony's sides and to his hips, around until he had a firm grip on Tony's ass. His breath caught when Steve grabbed the tender cheek that was sure to bruise in the shape of teeth and he bit his lip to stifle a moan. As if sensing Tony was about to make a remark about moving things along, Steve spread his cheeks and only moments later Tony keened when Bucky’s tongue licked across his hole. The thing about Bucky is, he really enjoys pleasuring his partner. He knows how to make it good for both of them, and especially loves taking someone apart in the best way. So while Tony had been a little shy about this particular act the first time, and really with any of his previous partners, he couldn't help but lose his mind when Bucky rimmed him.

He felt Bucky’s tongue lave at his hole again before he closed his lips around part of his rim to suck. "James!" Tony shouted as he fell forward into Steve, bending enough to push his face behind Steve's ear. Bucky chuckled against him and Tony gasped while trying to pull forward, but Steve held firm and wouldn't let him move his lower half away. 

Steve turned his head against Tony's and pulled his earlobe into his mouth, roughly sucking before letting it go. Tony moaned shamelessly when Steve started working on giving him a healthy-sized hickey at the same time Bucky was working his tongue inside of him.

“Just fuck me,” Tony pleaded, not caring which one of his boyfriends did the fucking, just that it happened soon. He grabbed for Steve’s belt but didn’t make it very far before Steve snatched his wrists up and pushed Tony upright again to look at him.

“What did we say?” Steve asked a very flushed Tony, who was trying to wriggle away from Bucky’s tongue thrusting inside of him. “We’re gonna take care of you.”

Steve laid back on the bed and pulled Tony down on his chest, still standing between Steve’s knees but now he was bent in half and holding himself above Steve’s face on shaking elbows. Tony cried out when Bucky pulled back to rub his stubble along his spit-smeared hole. Steve grabbed onto Tony’s hips tightly as he trembled. “See? You’re so good. Buck’s gotcha.”

Bucky pushed his tongue back in on cue and followed it up quickly with a finger. Tony tried to jerk his hips forward, but Steve’s hold wouldn’t let up. Tony cried, “I-I can’t.”

“Yes, you can, sweetheart,” Steve crooned. Tony shivered when Steve called him by the endearment that normally came from Bucky, and he rested his forehead on top of Steve’s. “You’ve just gotta sit still and let us make you feel good.”

Tony’s never been any good at sitting still, and he’s never been any good at letting others take care of him, either. He growled in frustration, even as his body subconsciously pushed back into Bucky, and shifted his weight to one elbow so he could reach between their bodies for Steve’s belt again, to at least jerk off one of them.

Steve grabbed his wrist again. “No, Tony,” he said firmly but not unkindly. “Why don’t we make sure you keep your hands to yourself tonight, hm? Bucky hold him for a minute.”

Bucky’s tongue left his body and so did a pitiful whine. He grabbed Tony’s hips and pulled him off Steve and down into his lap on the floor between Steve’s knees. When Steve sat up and started to pull his belt out of his pants Tony thought he was finally getting his way. Instead, Steve made a small loop with the belt before putting it over both of Tony’s hands and tightening it around his wrists. Tony whined, “I just wanted to help.”

“We know, darlin’,” Bucky chuckled from where his chin was hooked over his shoulder. “But we already told you that we wanted to take care of ya. Don’t think I won’t swat your behind for not listening.”

“’m sorry,” Tony groaned, his face heating up rapidly, though he wasn’t really sorry. He didn’t know if he would ever be used to the way they were always paying so much attention to him and his wants.

“You will be if you don’t get your ass up on that bed for us,” Bucky said, voice husky enough to let Tony know he wasn’t completely kidding.

Tony scrambled to get up on the bed with his wrists held together by the belt. He ended up on his knees with his upper half lowered onto his elbows. He was just starting to squirm impatiently when he felt slick fingers run up and down his crack gently. “Please,” he breathed. He couldn’t even tell whose fingers he was asking for.

Bucky laid along side him, letting him know that when that finger pushed into him it was Steve’s. “I’ve hardly even gotten to kiss you, darlin’, come ‘ere.” Tony was all too happy to let Bucky pull him in by the chin and plant one on him. Unlike Steve, Bucky started gentle and sweet. All bets were off when Steve pushed a second finger inside Tony and the noises coming out of him were enough to rile Bucky up. Tony had to open his mouth and loosen his jaw to give more room with the way Bucky was chasing the sounds back into him.

Steve spread his fingers and twisted them slowly before tugging at Tony’s rim. He clenched his hands together to take out his frustration at being unable to grab anything, though Bucky biting his lower lip was certainly helping.

When Bucky finally pulled away he tilted Tony’s chin up so he could get his mouth on the genius’ jawline. “Steve’s opening you up for me,” Bucky murmured against his skin and Tony moaned, at the fingers or the words he didn’t know. “He’s gonna open you up nice and good so I can just push right in and keep ya there for as long as I want. Then Stevie’s gonna fuck you, too. It’s been a few days, I think we’ve gotta make sure you remember who you belong to, maybe we’ll keep you open for us all night.”

Tony swallowed a sob as he tried to push back onto Steve’s fingers. “Fuck,” he groaned. His cock was aching from trying to hold off, he needed them to fuck him so he could just come already.

Steve rested his forehead against Tony’s ass and watched as he pushed in a third finger. “Always so perfect for us, Tony.”

“I’m ready,” Tony murmured, dropping his forehead onto his bound hands. “You’re good. I’m ready, just do it.”

“Patience, Tony,” Steve chided, but slowly pull out anyways, leaving Tony to slump, body flat to the mattress. Bucky moved toward his ass while Steve took up the other side of Tony to rub his back. “Now relax for me, you know how thick Bucky is.”

Oh, did he ever. The first time Bucky ever pushed into Tony’s ass, Tony was speechless for a couple of minutes- at least until Bucky started moving and he couldn’t stop the constant stream of moaning and cursing coming out of his mouth. He very well knew that James Barnes was well endowed to say the least, and while Steve was also a good length, it was Bucky’s thickness that really got to you.

Tony felt the head of Bucky’s cock tap against his rim and made sure to take a deep breath and relax his muscles. James gave a push and Tony’s jaw dropped open, a hoarse sound coming out. Steve carded his hand through his dark sweaty hair while making a calming noise near his ear. Bucky kept moving, at a practically glacial pace, pushing inward inexorably. “Ah,” Tony cried. “Ah! J-James!”

He pushed his hands farther up the bed and out of his way so he could shove his face into mattress and bite down on their blankets. Just when he thought Bucky was all the way in, he felt someone’s hand on his leg before it was pulled a little more up and under him, and Bucky’s weight seemed to push that last inch in farther so they were pressed flush together.

Tony groaned into he mattress before a hand tangled in his hair and yanked his head away. He found Steve staring at him with dilated pupils and wet lips. “We want to hear you, Tony.”

“I don-“ Tony’s retort was cut off by a throaty moan when Bucky gave a sudden thrust hard enough to jolt him forward. His cock rubbed against the mattress just right and he knew he was already close.

“What was that, babydoll?” Bucky huffed out on a laugh before doing it again.

Anything Tony was going to say was lost in the stuttered moans leaving his mouth. Steve continued to pet his hair with one hand but used the other to press down on the crotch of his own jeans. “I love seeing you get fucked, baby,” Steve moaned. “You look so good like this.”

“Hah, uhn, uh.” Each helpless sound leaving Tony’s mouth was like music to Bucky’s ears, only causing him to thrust in harder, pull out slower, and speed his pace. “F-f-fuck!”

“Beautiful,” Bucky rasped, reverently.

Tony was gasping, trying to suck in as much air as he possibly could but everything around him felt humid. His hair was falling into his eyes and his mouth hung open only to project his every reaction to the room. He started thrusting his hips into the mattress, reveling in the friction on his dick as he tried to get over that edge. He could feel it behind his eyes and in his stomach, down to his clenched toes.

Just before he could reach it, his orgasm was stolen from him by James lifting his hips away from the bed. Tony cried out and shook, “No, no, no! James!”

“Sorry, doll,” Bucky grunted and kept moving. “Not time yet.”

“Please,” Tony pleaded. “James, baby, _please_ let me come, I’m so close.”

“So needy already,” Steve laughed. He trailed his fingers lightly across Tony’s closest shoulder and up to his cheek. Tony let himself be moved when Steve turned his head and pressed their lips tight together once, twice, and a third time. “You’re not gonna come until we say you’re ready, even as pretty as you look asking so nicely.”

Tony couldn’t even whine before Bucky was shifting to his knees and pulling Tony upright onto his lap. The position left Bucky as deep in him as he was before and set off lights behind his eyes when he thrust upwards. “Ah, God!”

“You know, I think I prefer it when you call me James, angel,” Bucky said, trying to sound unaffected but failing by a long shot.

“Y-you asshole,” Tony moaned, throwing his head back onto Bucky’s shoulder. He clenched down in retaliation and Bucky gasped, tightening his grip on Tony’s hips.

“I’m gonna fill you up, and then Steve’s gonna take you while you’re nice and soft and open,” Bucky rambled. “And you’re going to be so good for us, right? Gonna stay nice and sweet while we fuck you good?”

“Yes! I’ll be good, I- please!” Tony’s eyes were filling to the brim with desperation.

“Fuck, I missed being in you, angel,” Bucky groaned. “I bet you’re real desperate for it, aren’t ya? Didn’t get yourself off when we were gone, right?”

“N-no,” Tony moaned, loud and breathy.

“Good boy.”

“Alright, Tony,” Steve cleared his throat, eyes gone hazy. “Why don’t you ride Bucky nice and good?”

Bucky’s hands left Tony’s hips and he whined at the loss before shakily lifting himself to his knees. With his legs spread outside of Bucky’s own thighs it was really working out his muscles to move like this, but dropping back down felt too good to stop.

Steve knee-walked forward until he was just in front of Tony and caught his lips around a moan. Tony was so caught up in the push and pull inside of him, and the love Steve was showing his mouth, that the sharp pinch to both nipples was a shock.

He tore his mouth away from Steve’s with a yelp as his entire body seemed to tense up.

“Shit,” Bucky cursed. “Stevie, do that again, fuck I’m gonna come.”

This time Tony was more prepared for Steve’s fingers, but he wasn’t prepared for how much harder Steve would pinch or for the way he pulled them away when he did. “Ste-eve! Touch me,” Tony sobbed, closing his eyes against the onslaught of pleasure.

“I am touching you,” Steve chuckled.

“No,” Tony whined. “I want to come, _touch me_.”

“Not yet.” Steve’s hands left his body just before his mouth closed around one bright red nipple.

Tony cried, cursed, and wiggled on Bucky’s lap, causing Bucky to grunt and curse in time. Bucky groaned as he stilled and came inside Tony.

Bucky pushed lightly on Tony’s upper-back, letting him just slump forward onto the mattress, hands still bound together, before he pulled his hips up to slide his own legs out from under Tony. He set him back down on his knees and groaned at the thrumming arousal he felt seeing Tony’s now sloppy ass presented to him. It was almost enough to get him all riled up again.

“Alright, Stevie,” Bucky prompted. “Your turn.”

Tony barely had a moment to breathe before he was quickly flipped onto his back and his legs were pushed up into the air. Something nudged against him where he was wet and open, and then with no warning Steve was sliding home. A raw groan escaped Tony as Steve put more of his weight flush to Tony’s ass, shoving deeper.

“You feel so good, sweetheart,” Steve panted. He stayed still for a moment so he didn’t come too soon.

Tony could only huff out an overwhelmed whine and wriggle against Steve’s hips. Bucky laid down beside him to catch Tony’s lips in a wet and messy kiss.

When Steve pulled out slowly before slamming back in, harshly hitting his prostate, Tony’s mouth dropped on a whimper that Bucky chased with his tongue. With Steve’s constant pace and Bucky licking any breath he managed to catch right back out of his mouth he was beginning to feel lightheaded in the best possible way. He tried to talk, to beg really, against Bucky’s mouth but Bucky seemed content to ignore him.

“Ja-ames,” He moaned, breath hitching in his lungs with the thorough pounding.

“You need something, doll?” Bucky asked, the teasing in his voice going right over Tony’s oblitherated head.

“Please, please, please,” Tony gasped.

“Oh, you want to come?”

“ _Please!_ ”

“I don’t know, baby. We have plans.”

“No, no, Steve, please,” Tony whined, throwing his head back on the mattress keeping his open mouth out of Bucky’s reach. Rather than snatch up Tony’s chin and bring his mouth back down like he wanted to, Bucky took the opportunity to latch onto Tony’s throat. Tony’s hips hitched as he simultaneously shouted nonsense.

Steve groaned deeply and pressed his forehead onto Tony’s chest fighting against letting go when Tony clenched tight as a vice around him. “Fuck, Tony. So good.”

“Yes,” Tony breathed, face growing more flushed and eyes more glazed. “Yes, good. I-I, _ah_ , fuck, please!”

“I’m gonna come inside you, too, Tony. Make you nice and sloppy with the both of us just how you should be.” Steve sped up, being urged on by his own thoughts, by the idea of claiming their lover back.

Bucky wrapped his hand around Tony’s cock and Tony’s back arched almost violently. He started chanting, “Yes, yes, yes!”

He could feel Steve coming inside of him, and his eyes started to roll into the back of his head, and then-

Nothing. Bucky let go of his aching cock.

“No,” Tony sobbed. Actually openly, wetly sobbed. His eyes filled with tears faster than they did before, but this time they were spilling down his face. He couldn’t help but feel ridiculous, but at the same time everything had built and built, and now he was being denied release again. He had been _so_ close.

His chest started hitching as he cried. Bucky cradled his face and pressed his forehead into Tony’s temple, whispering against his cheek, “Shh, babydoll. It’s okay. You’re okay.”

Steve stayed inside of Tony even as he softened, kissing his way up his chest on his way to his mouth. He pressed a firm but gentle kiss to Tony’s trembling mouth. Tony could feel hands unbucking the belt from around his wrists. “You’re so good. you’ve been so good.”

“No,” Tony cried. He shook his head back and forth on the pillow, practically incoherent. “I need it, I need it, I need it.”

“I know,” Bucky murmured. “You’re gonna come, you’ve been so perfect. Just gotta wait a minute, okay? Calm down and then we’ll let you come, hm?”

Tony shoved his face into Steve’s neck, breath hitching and whimpering. He sniffled periodically as his breathing slowly went back to normal. Steve rubbed his hands up and down Tony’s arms and sides, feeling it as he went lax on the mattress, eventually relaxing completely.

“Perfect, angel,” Bucky praised.

“Yeah?” Tony croaked. His eyes were still wet, but open and hopeful in a way they never were until they got him like this. Until they worked him over and thoroughly put him into the fragile headspace that let him float for a while.

“So perfect. You did so good, look at you.”

“We’re gonna let you come now, but you’ve gotta stay just like this, okay?” Steve’s voice was sweet and calming, and Tony was hanging on every word. “Stay nice and relaxed for me.”

Tony’s dazed eyes slid from Steve over to Bucky and upon seeing his adoring gaze he nodded, barely moving his head it felt like, but he managed a slight nod.

He felt a hand wrap around him again where he never went soft, and he gasped unsure of how loud he was actually being. He wanted to move his arm down to ensure that whoever it was this time didn’t stop stroking him, but every muscle in his body felt like gelatin. Bucky pressed his lips to Tony’s sweaty forehead.

The hand sped up and gripped more firmly, exactly the way he liked it. He groaned, at least he thought he did, and started babbling again. “Thank you, thank you. ‘S s’ good, please, let me, please.”

“Whenever you want.”

“Ah,” Tony gasped when a thumb slipped over his slit. His entire body felt hot from his core outwards, waves of lava riding through his veins and nothing his limbs could do about it.

He could feel it coming. It pushed everywhere, in his stomach in a tight ball, in the fluttering of his heart, a ball of light behind his eyes, in the clenching of his toes. He opened his mouth to warn his boyfriends, but then he was already falling off and floating away.

His entire existence felt sensitive, the feeling of hands rubbing his body was like soldering irons on his skin, but he couldn’t see. Or maybe he couldn’t open his eyes. He wasn’t sure anymore. He knew nothing except a low rumble near his ear.

It took several minutes, or maybe hours, but eventually the rumble turned into a voice in his ear. “You did so beautiful. That was absolutely perfect, Tony. You did exactly what you were supposed to. Looked so amazing like that.”

Tony preened under the attention and words, shifting his heavy head over to bump his forehead into the owner of the voice. “Oh, sweet thing,” another voice cooed. “God, love to look atcha’ like this. We’re gonna take such good care of you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, and if you like the idea of me expanding into the MCU.


End file.
